Ba(n)d Practice
Transcript driving his car Hey beardlovers. I'm leaving work again. I'm on my way to band practice. It's Pop Culture Thursday and I figure what could be more pop culture than a rock band? I'm real excited to get to our space. Man, when we get together in that room, it's just like... like... some sort of magic happens. It's like beautiful angels take over our souls. We just bounce ideas off of each other. It's a very creative environment. We always walk away with something great. You'll see. title 'Wheezy Waiter Takes On July... ...5 days a week... ...It's Pop Culture Thursday...' are superimposed over footage of freeway and sky. An original song by Kyle and Kristen for Pop Culture Thursday plays over the intro. on screen: Thanks for the theme song, Kyle and Kristen! Pony Club playing in their practice space. They finish a song. drinks a beer that still has the plastic rings on it from the rest of the six-pack. Wheezy drinks a beer that still has the plastic rings on it from the rest of the six-pack. Sam drinks a beer that still has the plastic rings on it from the rest of the six-pack. He uses the plastic rings to hang the beer from his ear. Matt takes a couple of swigs from a bottle of Jack and hangs his head.. Wheezy: So, like, for the second... after the second chorus, three and three-quarter beats, we pause. stares at him. Unimpressed. Wheezy: Huh? No... Uhh... How about two and two-quarter beats? hangs his head. shakes his head in despair. Wheezy: Sam? What do you think? Sam: I'd rather pee my pants in front of my mom. a swig of Jack Wheezy: Matt? What do you think? takes of his glasses and shakes his head no, then bites his glasses. Wheezy: Nate? continues to stare. Unmoved. Wheezy gets bonked on the head by a drum stick. Nate stares implacably. to Wheezy: Those shoes make your feet look fat! Craig: I've got small ankles. his pants leg recoils in horror. Sam: Your singing's terrible too. looks down, looks sad. Sam: You... you just... you know... the unintelligble noises that Craig makes when he sings. Makes a raspberry. It's like you're farting out of your own mouth. Matt: God*ding*ing damnit!! down his guitar. Takes off his shirt I hate this *ding*ing band. I hate your *ding*ing life. his shirt at Craig opens the door and runs out of the practice room I hope you die slow!! Craig: Good work, guys. Let's play another one. band starts playing "Maps of Low Fidelity." dot com outro standing near the drums: That was good, but guys I got an idea.... starts playing a drum solo. Craig waits to speak. When there's a pause, and Craig starts to speak again, Nate begins playing the drums again. This happens a couple of times. I got an idea. continues rocking out on the drums, drowning Craig out. Craig walks away. Recurring themes beardlovers, Pop Culture Thursday, Driftless Pony Club Notes No wink in this one. Leaving aside the standalone movies, this is the first movie without a wink since ___________. Firsts At the end of the intro music song by Kyle and Kristen, there is a snippet of the song in which Kyle sings "Wheezy Waiter" very fast with some drum behind it. horrible at describing music. This would later go on to the be the intro music for Wheezy Waiter for years to come. This is the first time that the f word is censored with a dinging sound, something that would go on to become a trademark in Wheezy's videos. Guests Nate Bartley, whose other Wheezy Waiter appearances before this include in when nate met sally, Father's Day Out, and Bug Junk!. Sam Grant, whose other Wheezy Waiter appearances before this include Holiday Road!, the screen test, Father's Day Out. Matt Weber, whose other Wheezy Waiter appearances before this include Vega Genesis, the screen test, Spring Cleaning, Father's Day Out. References to other videos The band's practice space first appeared in the film The Trophy Thief. We can see the owls that figured prominently in The Trophy Thief in the background. Reposting Wheezy reposted this video to YouTube on March 5 2009 during a week's vacation from making new videos.